


Offerings to Freya!

by kittycat_beans



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fingering, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: Wrote this before Valka was announced as a character and all we knew was that there was a pretty lady in the HD trailer that paints blood on Eivor's face and I thought, "Why not?", so here's some sin :3c
Relationships: Eivor/Valka (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Offerings to Freya!

The northern village roars with preparations for the Spring equinox, the renewal of the Earth from the top of the mountains to the depths of rivers, the greenerie surrounding and the forth-coming of a period to breed animals and tend to farms bringing everyone together in an effort to create a festival that would last for days and nights. Giants of wood in the likely-hood of Freya and familiar Gods, people deposit offerings and pray for a plentiful set of months; it goes from the humble piece of food to jars of mead and more complex wine and statues next to the bowls of blood from the large and small creatures butchered and bled dry. No meat goes to waste and with animals being prepared down in the frantic parts of the village, the hills blessed by the priests and priestesses become off-limits for the night to come and bring the leader to the quiet huts.

Eivor Wolfsmal is prepared in the first hut, stripped of anything related to status and left with only furs on to offer comfort during the ceremony. Winter has still a grip on the weather and while the chill is not awful to the point of freezing, there is a small gust that leaves the shieldmaiden with goosebumps, breasts covered by the thick bear coat just barely enough for the men and women aiding her not to gawk for too long. But it becomes obvious to her that they are pleased with her body, the quiet murmurs of their leader’s taut form proof that if the ritual goes well then they would have a bountiful season if not a wonderful rest of the year.

Lips curve into the slightest of smiles, pride swelling in her chest as she is led towards the following hut to be greeted by older women who recite prayers to give one last blessing before she is sent to the outside, a large tent near the cliff-side protecting the crouched woman in heavy furs, a helmet with long horns atop her head and painted hands inscribing runes into the large stone surrounded by fruits, meat, alcohol and a few bowls full of crimson she dips her fingers into.

“Wolf-kysset har kommet.”, the elders announce and with a polite smile, leave the warrior with the mystery that was the priestess painting wording into stone.

A warm voice breaks the silence, the crackling from the torches and rustling of cloth on the ground as she steps away from the shrine to turn towards the other woman, hand holding a wooden bowl with fingers of one hand dripping red. “Komme. Nærmere.”, she curls it towards the blonde, the golden shine of her eyes a bit surreal, the regal color beckoning Eivor closer just a bit more until she was in the circle of flowers, runic stones and the curved lines a vivid shade of crimson.

“Perfect. There.”, the priestess hums softly and she gestures with a palm to make the blonde stop in the middle of the blood circle, approaching the Wolf to scrutinize her from head to toe, piercing almost fully yellow eyes along with clean fingers studying the shape of Eivor’s face, the structure of bone on her cheeks and jawline, soft pads tracing the curve down to the front of her neck, the light bobbing of a nervous swallow making the smaller woman smile. “No, no need to be nervous.”, her fingertips dance down to the other’s collarbones, caressing the length from one side to the other, back to the in-between softer flesh and dipping lower. “You are perfect, Wolf-kissed”, she murmurs and explores the bone of her soft chest.

Eivor takes in a sharp breath of cool night air when the priestess pulls the bear’s fur to the side, exposing one of her breasts, thumb brushing over the plump mound with a deep hum of approval, fingers trailing the scars down to the slopes of her stomach, a couple of tiny hums leaving the woman with each tender rise and fall on the path of abs and belly-button nearing the short blonde curls between the warrior’s thick legs that forced another inhale from her, making the small figure look up with a heavy gaze, dipping past the hair to purposefully brush against the nub that made her leader give a slight jump with a murmured curse.

“S-sorry…”, the muscular woman apologized for the obscene word, finding the priestess merely smiling up at her, amused. Eivor lowered her eyes and watched her slender fingers reach into the small bowl for a bit of blood, offering the result of their people’s sacrifice with a brush of red over strong features, painting the skin of the warrior’s forehead, bridge of her nose and cheeks, allowing those fingers to linger on the large scar on the left side, lovingly tracing the line down to the little one on her upper lip, brushing the rest of red over it and the bottom lip too, leaning close to press a brief kiss to the tight closed, warmly crimson mouth.

The taste of iron still slipped inside, Eivor tasting the blood on her tongue with a small frown. She stood in place, having to wait for the offering to end but from the almost mischievous smile on the other’s face, it was obvious it would take a while. Like some unique form of foreplay the priestess painted more blood on the warrior’s body, drawing runes on the sides of the blonde’s neck and caressing a path down to between the collarbones, brushing fingertips towards the right side. Dipping them into the bowl she returned to the top of the Wolf’s clothed shoulder, trailing lines over the bicep and length of her arm to the wrist, feeling the rough skin of Eivor’s palm, torn and calloused from decades of war. “Your body is wonderful.”, the compliment was so sudden that it startled Wolfsmal who had been too entranced by the red coloring her scarred skin. With a look up the priestess noticed the bit of color on Eivor’s cheeks, an expectant stare and a slow lick of a bottom lip making her smile wider.

“Just a bit more patience. We must respect the work our people put into these offerings. It should not go to waste, after all.”, she blinked back to the width of the other’s covered shoulders and repeated the treatment to the left arm, abused palm also bathed in the most warm red. Then she focused on the side of the body, tracing up the ribs to those two plump breasts, dark fur discarded into the circle for her to touch freely at one mound, adding a vivid color to one taut peak that pulled a strained exhale out of Eivor, doing the same to the other so there were two hardened red nubs and quite a bothered Wolf-kissed staring down at her.

“How much do you plan on using?”, the bowl seemed plenty full of blood still and the priestess had already covered most of the warrior’s front. Wolfsmal wanted to ask if she was expected to do the same to the bits of skin untouched by color but did not wish to sound ignorant despite not being too used to the ritual yet.

“We can cover as much skin as we please. We are not required to use it all as whatever is left is offered back to the earth. We also taste one of the offerings on the shrine, share as an intimate gesture and proceed with the carnal offerings.”, the priestess smiled, painting in red those beautiful plains on Eivor’s stomach, letting the most blood drip down the scarred skin of her hips to the expanse of powerful thighs. “If you are asking that question because you are curious about whether you are allowed to use the offering or not, I do not see a reason why Freyer would be upset as long as it used with respect.”, carefully she took one of the warrior’s palms drenched in warm crimson and set it between her breasts, watching the other inhale. “Though if you are asking me that because you are eager to touch, I am sure that would not upset Her either…”, she let out a soft laugh at the palm pulling away from her chest and at the blonde’s pout, finding it oddly endearing.

“If I am being too unfair, tell me so. I never would have taken you for the timid kind.”, the figure offered a tiny smile and slowly moved towards the stone, the bowl placed down next to it and a few more runes drawn.

“I am not…”, Eivor spoke up to break the silence and earned a glance over the priestess’ shoulder. “I am merely worried that I may do something wrong and fail my people.”, she confessed and it pulled another smile from the younger woman. Gesturing for her to come closer the priestess settled on the ground, the dark and thick furs and robes offering both of them a seat. She sat next to the helmeted lady, careful not to get and eye poked out on accident by the long horn.

“I understand your concern and while it is important you worry about our people, there truly is nothing you could do that would fail them.”, a smaller palm gave the shieldmaiden’s thigh a squeeze, earning a look of surprise from her. “Not here. Not under Freyer’s love and watchful eyes. All she requires you have already proven yourself capable of giving. The care for those you hold dear, the happiness of those you agreed to protect. Channel that love and use that dedication to make this ritual a fruitful one…”, slowly those smaller fingers traced up the length of the Wolf’s thigh, closer and closer to the warmer flesh next to soft gold curls that made the blonde’s eyes darken with lust, earning a deep pleased hum from the beautiful priestess.

“Good…the love in your eyes…”, the woman smiled and took a bowl filled with fruit, offering it to Eivor. “Pick as you please so we can share the offering as a sign of gratitude. We share as a way to ask the Goddesses for bountiful harvest, so bountiful that you can share with another and not worry about what is left.”, quiet and soothing voice explained most of what Wolfsmal was curious about regarding the details of the ritual and in a way, the two sharing fruit while speaking was a form of intimacy and love too. Families big or small shared meals, friends young or old shared meals and lovers of any shape and sized shared meals too and all of those relationships were all valid types of love.

The warrior was quite thankful she was being given the reason behind each little thing they did like the painting of blood and the sharing of food and also that she was not being treated as ignorant or lesser for being new to the whole ordeal. Another reason why Eivor was so attentive was also was how calm the priestess sounded, such a delicate voice making the conversation feel peaceful despite the intentional brushes of much softer fingers on her thigh that were continuously reminding her of the word “carnal” said before each time they slipped towards the inside and teased at the little hairs between thick, strong legs.

It did not take much to put the Wolf-kissed in the right mood but it did help that the woman’s vivid eyes were always on her, studying every little reaction given with each sensual stroke to warm, scarred flesh while she continued to speak, watching darker blue eyes start to linger on her mouth, tongue slipping out to lick at the bit of juice from the red fruit the warrior was no longer interested in. Her focus was fully on the woman now, mainly the shape of those plump lips that looked a bit too perfect each time they formed a letter, the faintest of blue on the bottom one looking quite lovely with the fullness of the flesh and the gold of those eyes.

Without needing to do much but linger a while longer on Eivor’s thigh, she saw the blonde lean forwards to press a timid kiss to her lips which was returned with a bit more fervor, palm brushing upwards on the curls to reach a belly-button, caressing the muscle on that sculpted stomach, feeling the warrior squirm closer to take a proper hold of the priestess cheek, deepening the affection with a hum. Softer palms freely explored the body before her, the plains on the shieldmaiden’s lower front caressed so tenderly that made the other sigh into the kiss. Gentle touches were returned, the open robes not really covering anything but a bit of shoulders, the soft skin of the younger’s body a sharp contrast against the rough skin of Wolfsmal’s hands as they traveled over the priestess’ stomach, making their way upwards to push furs and cloth off of her shoulders, maimed palms caressing the warmer skin with careful rubs, squeezing down slender arms to then rest over the curves of the other’s wide hips.

The younger one took the warrior by surprise when those long arms wrapped around a thick neck and pulled a muscular body closer with a tiny lick of her bottom lip, urging the blonde to open her mouth to let a tongue explore the warmth. A soft moan was given by both of them, brushing nimble tongues together, mashing lips against one another with the increase in desire, initial spark urging them on so bodies could finally be against one another atop the softness of the robes. Eivor’s wide frame straddled by the priestess, palms searching for skin to caress and hold onto with the onslaugth of kisses to her scarred features, soft lips paying the utmost attention to the abused flesh on the right side of her head, next to the old ink in the shape of a raven. Small but still easy to see under the light of the torches and stars, the woman’s mouth was kind, offering affection to the little marks in a way that the shieldmaiden was not used to. Adding onto the bit of tenderness, plump breasts pushed together, eager hearts racing against one another and she found that the other’s body to be so incredibly smooth and warm, almost like a blanket shielding her from the breeze.

It was a mixture of emotions being kissed so tenderly by a woman that was covered in jewelry and paint but still rather naked, being straddled by someone at least a head smaller next to a shrine to honor Freyja. It was sweet and yet quite sensual, Eivor thoroughly enjoyed feeling the priestess’ softer lips peppering her face in so many little kisses, offering warmth and acceptance to the small and big scars that made her eyes soften in return, palms slowing in their caressing of curves, the length of the younger’s hips and sides touched a bit more gently, explored with a bit more attention.

“Du er vakker, ulvskysset. Så kjekk.”, the sweetness of the compliments spoken in such a quiet voice made it sound so genuine. With golden hues looking deeper into Eivor’s blue ones she was completely trapped in the soothing caresses to the top of her head, mouth covering hers in an oddly passionate kiss made her arch upwards against the softer body, entranced by the longer nails of the hand not playing with her hair lightly tracing the curve of her strong jawline down to the throat and neck and the in-between to shoulder, leaving goosebumps on the marred skin of a bicep, down to an open marred palm, fingers intertwined as a tongue slipped past her lips again, brushing against hers in slow waves and brushes, making her moan.

Slowly those tender lips pulled away from hers, body squirming to the side, the priestess lay against her to freely caress further past the line of the collarbones, nails pressing down to scratch skin past the smudged crimson of the offering, stopping near a taut peak that was carefully taken between two long fingers, rolled and pinched to make Eivor sigh, the woman’s mouth curved in a delighted smile at the little movement her thigh made. “Such a sensitive body, Wolf-kissed.”, it was whispered in amusement, a small giggle leaving the priestess at Eivor’s pout, palm shooting for a soft back. “Awh, such an adorable expression…”, carefully a head was lowered, the jingle of heavy jewelry mixed with a hum, warm mouth offering kisses to Wolfsmal again; her jawline and neck covered in wet spots, one latched onto by lips and tongue to bruise into a mark.

There was a huff from the shieldmaiden, feeling the hot flesh turn cooler with the woman’s mouth tracing down to her shoulder, kissing it too before being put close to a plump breast, teasing the side with pecks that made Eivor huff again, frustration from the slow affections making her shift on the robes. “Impatient too. You must not be used to waiting.”, the priestess chuckled softly against the smoothness of unmarked skin, a blood-smudged palm caressing the other one, kneading it with a smaller hand. “But with a body like yours, I can understand why those you lay with may become rather…eager.”, with heavy gaze the younger pushed a tongue against the hard nub, rolling it into a waiting mouth, humming at the warrior’s soft moan.

A little curse was hissed through the Wolf’s teeth, leg shifting on the robes again, trying to squeeze shut but the priestess was quick, incredibly attentive of every reaction and with a slide of a leg over a thick thigh, it was impossible for Eivor to offer herself friction to the ever-growing ache between her thighs. “How much longer do you plan to tease me for?”, the lower pitch of her tone seemed to match the pout, proof that she was becoming frustrated but the willingness to have her body played with meant she was not interested in becoming dominant. Not yet, at least – not when the other’s mouth was still on her breasts and a soft palm was starting to trace down the slope of her stomach, caressing a scarred hip and reaching a warm thigh.

The stuttered breath she released when long, skillful fingers pressed into the strong, dampened muscle of her inner-thigh made the priestess moan, tongue on the taut peak pulled back for the younger one to press a kiss to it instead. “Ulven min, så våt…”, the priestess’ satisfied hum made the warrior flush and blink down at the proud smile on the woman’s features, too with a blush of her own that looked so beautiful under those golden eyes. When fingers brushed a bit closer to the curly mound, smile widened at the light tremble from Eivor’s thigh. “So sweet…your body is wonderful.”, lips returned to a wet nipple, offering warmth and careful attention while fingertips toyed with the little hairs.

“Faen! Slutt å leke med det!”, the warrior cussed at the almost there but not exactly where she wanted of the woman’s fingers caressing the curls between strong and powerful thighs, avoiding moving further with a mischievous smile against her damp, soft breast.

Impatience from the shieldmaiden was evident even without the cussing and demands; thick thigh trapped under the other’s slender leg tried to move, one of her hands shooting for something to clutch and pull but a bit of a light brush towards the front of those locks on the way to the other warm inner-thigh was all that was needed to get the blonde to tremble and forget there was no real point in being bratty. Eivor would get what she craved as it was the purpose of the ritual, to give and share touches and affections…but not without a bit more playfulness from the priestesswho was far too amused with seeing someone as large and strong and imposing like the Wolf-kissed acting so pouty and child-like because she had to wait just a little more.

“Really not used to waiting, my, my…”, smooth voice teased another pout from the blonde, earning a soft chuckle from the younger one. “Yet you lay there and force yourself to wait. I wonder why? Perhaps you do enjoy having your patience challenged but try to act powerful to test my resolve?”, another pout was proof a nerve had been struck but it did not make the Wolf upset, rather – her eyes glanced to the side, timid in being figured out so easily by someone she knew for a whole of maybe an hour or two and was still without a name, a story and yet, completely bare next to her.

Softly the priestess pressed her lips to Eivor’s breast and looked up at the shy warrior, smiling lovingly at the adorable expression. “I am not trying to poke fun of you, love. Though I am trying to make you a little bit nervous so I can witness that charming pout again. I think it’s quite lovely…”, the huff from the warrior made her giggle softly, “So…so sweet…”, golden eyes drifted towards the curls between the woman’s thighs, mouth curved in a tender smile. “I cannot wait to taste you to see just how sweet you truly are…”, the lowered tone made Eivor open her eyes, looking down at the heavy gaze she was being given, the intentional licking of a smudged lower lip making her eagerly shift her leg.

“Awwh, you like the sound of that…”, with a slight push upwards the younger one pressed a kiss to the deeply flushed scarred cheek, earning a hum from Wolfsmal, a cute little smile on those strong features. “I do too, my beautiful Wolf-kissed…” she purred against Eivor’s ear, teeth taking a hold of a soft earlobe, pulling and releasing with a long, warm lick that made the blonde tremble and sigh. Spreading her palm over the width of an inner-thigh, she stroked the scarred, damp skin, offering a second round of sweet, loving kisses to the warrior’s beautiful face, feeling head turning to chase her lips and covering the woman’s mouth with hers.

Slowly the priestess drifted down that damp thigh and neared the curls again, slipping past to drag a slender finger along the wet flesh from bottom to top to brush at the little nub that would make Eivor strain, muffle a moan into the other’s soft mouth while those lips and tongue moved in a sensual way, urging the Wolf to let go and relax, allow her to dip past the hairs again with tender caresses to the throbbing clit, pads collecting hints of arousal on the way down and up wet lips in a tedious pace, earning a deep groan from the blonde.

“Gods…”, the Wolf-kissed pulled away with a pant, her chest heaving after the priestess stole all the breath away. Long fingers managed to return to her blonde hair once again, the careful and loving caresses to the scalp matching the slow rubbing of her clit. Kisses to her cheek and jaw, fingers in her hair and on her cunt, a mess of feelings that confused the trembling body below the younger one who watched with a soft look how Eivor groaned, rolled her head to follow the light scratches to her head and clutched the fur below her, muscles on thigh straining at the dip of smooth pads, teasing every inch of flesh dripping onto the robes.

Quietly the priestess whispered compliments against the flushed skin of a scarred cheek, kissing up to an ear, murmuring sweet words into it while her fingers returned to Eivor’s throbbing clit, heart-beat racing like a wild mare, chest heaving and glowing with sweat, a series of smudged crimson trails where she had been touched before. “Du er så vakker. Så kjekk. Min vakre ulv. Kjekk jente.”, the richness in her voice so close to the warrior’s ear, soft lips never leaving the abused bit of skin on the left cheek, fingers caressing the scalp and others so carefully circling a twitching nub; back arched with a strained groan, Wolfsmal squeezing her eyes shut and pleading in the sweetest tone possible for the woman to please give her more, to please put a finger in her, a small droplet rolling down her cheek.

With a soft coo the priestess kissed the tear away, tip of a long finger pushing past twitching lips, the eager gasp from the muscular one making her smile. Slowly she pushed further in to be greeted by soft muscles eagerly squeezing that finger and a loud moan from the woman who still begged her for more, flushing a bit deeper at the touch of her knuckles to the hot, wet flesh of Eivor’s lips. “Aaah, my Wolf…”, with a curl she watched pale eyebrows furrow into a frown, mouth parting with a soft sound that made the younger one squirm against a scarred hip, licking at her soft lips.

Almost entranced with how the Wolf-kissed reacted to the curling of her finger, the priestess watched with a delighted smile how the blonde sucked in a breath to try and strain a moan by biting onto her bottom lip, a hand pulling on the fur and the other pressing into the smooth skin of the younger’s back, the slight scraping of fingernails making the priestess hum against the corner of Eivor’s mouth. Carefully she pulled her hand a bit back, slender finger pushed fully inside to start a slow motion, palm to the front of the mound, touching the little nub while finger pumped back and forth, her darker, golden eyes glued to the open mouth making all the deep and endearing noises that traveled down to her cunt, trying to grind it against the other’s hip.

The shieldmaiden released her bottom lip with a deep groan, feeling the slight increase in the pace, the tip of that finger deep inside of her brushing up against her inner-walls, warm, soft lips tracing down the side of a bruised neck to kiss a shoulder, returning to the peak that had been left alone for a little to long, a second fingerpad teasing to join but not quite pushing inside much to Eivor’s loud grunt of protest. The priestess watched the warrior’s frown deepen, lustful blue eyes opening to look down at the wide smirk barely hidden against the roundness of her breast, tongue slipping out to playfully lick at her nipple. When she locked her eyes with the other and opened her mouth to cuss, a long finger curled inside of her and a second joined, swear stuttered out with a hiss and back arching with a sudden buck, the younger woman smiling wider.

“Så våt…”, it was a quiet hum but in the silence of the cliff, anything could be heard through the crackling of the torches. Eivor’s heavy breathing and soft moans, the little hums and sighs the priestess made, adoring the warrior’s strong features twisting with pleasure, a light rustling from the furs and robes below their hot bodies as they squirmed against each other and the obscene wet sounds of the younger woman’s fingers pumping in and out of the shieldmaiden’s wet cunt.

Opening her mouth with a deep groan, scarred skin at her hip feeling the priestess trying to squirm against it with the search for friction, Eivor’s foggy mind started to wander into filthy territory full of vivid fantasies of what she would do the other, the depth of her gaze on the mouth tending to her breast, vision blurrying with the twisting of two long fingers inside of her, length of them brushing against her twitching walls in all of the right ways and with each bit of movement that palm pressed on her mound caressed at the throbbing nub, urging her to move and chase after more, strong hips following the pace set by the small woman grinding a wet spot into the skin between maimed hip and thigh.

“Fuck…fuck!”, the loud cussing and jittery bucking of the warrior’s hips made the priestess smile against a warm breast, feeling her fingers being squeezed and the other’s juices coating past them, cunt dribbling all over knuckles and robes. “Gods, don’t stop!”, Eivor’s voice was like a howl, so audible in the quiet of their shared night and so desperate to match the faltering pace of the fingers fucking her just a little bit faster, a bit more erratic between shallow and deep, a spread of those fingers making the shieldmaiden gasp and with a careful pull and curl, pads brushed against one good spot that made her yelp out and clutch the furs so tight some thick hairs were ripped off, left to rest in a clenched hand while she chanted “there, there!”.

The priestess repeated the motion, brushing her pads against that soft spot that made Wolfsmal see stars and moan out a slur of incoherent curses. Releasing the wet and sensitive nipple with a soft hum, golden eyes closed for her to focus on bringing the woman over the edge, feeling the shaking of muscular thigh below her slender leg, hearing the furious panting and strained groans, seeing the heaving chest and looking up to watch those flushed cheeks still holding such a lovely color, eyebrows in a deep frown and strong jaw hanging open with soft, short inhales and exhales.

“Vær så snill, min vakre ulv.”, she cooed and Eivor let out a whimper, barely able to see past the lustful coat in front of her. “Cum for me, Wolf-kissed…give Freyja your offering…”, with another brush and squirming of her palm against the little nub she saw the warrior’s eyes close shut, back of head pushed into the furs with a loud, sensual moan and then, the squeezing of her two fingers as she thrusted them into the blonde a few more times, hearing a hiss leaving the other.

Whimpering and trying to gather her bearings, Eivor clutched the fur again, palm traveling up the priestess’ back, feeling it lessen in width until there was nothing to caress but air. A small squeak of surprise left her at the nimble crawl down her body from the young one, glossy blue eyes blinking open to see the horned and heavy helmet obscure the path of the woman’s mouth on her sculpted stomach and further below to quickly disappear between shaky thighs, a tilt up of the head allowing Wolfsmal to see mouth pressing against her mound, lips instantly touching still raw, throbbing clit.

“F-fuck! W-wait, I'm…”, the warrior was cut off by a wet tongue pressing down against her clit, back arching for her to push further against the soft lips between her thighs, hand shooting for anything to hold onto, a long horn from the priestess’ helmet clutched until knuckles turned pale. “Hnng, fuck…”, she swallowed a moan, trembling all over at the kisses given to the nub and dripping lips, warm tongue lapping at her cunt in an almost desperate need to taste every drop before it hit the robes and went to waste. Completely taken by surprise and still so incredibly sensitive after just cumming, all Eivor could do was press a heel into the woman’s back to spread herself for the other as wide as possible, the little thrusts from her hips making the younger one hum in approval and gaze up with eyes so tender and loving that it pulled a soft plea from the warrior, tugging on the horn, begging to cum again.

Patience, it was not spoken but from the glossy eyes on the writhingg warrior, it was clear the small woman wished to take her time in tasting every inch of warm flesh between those thick, marred thighs. Her palms spread wide over the expanse of the wet skin, fingers applying pressure to keep Wolfsmal grounded as the priestess explored with her tongue the softness of the other’s folds, watching carefully every little reaction to know what pleased the older one. Muscle was nimble, pressing down on the throbbing nub with short flicks to make the shieldmaiden arch and moan, the grip on the smooth horn on her helmet keeping head in place as lips and tongue worked to bring her leader over the edge a second time, to give Freya another offering.

So eager to please both the trembling warrior and the watchful Goddess, the priestess dipped down with a hum that made the other hiss out a curse, the small licks to Eivor’s dripping and witching cunt earning her one of the loveliest sounds ever in the form of a deep moan, sensual and full of need and pleasure and the despair to cum as pressure quickly rised in the pit of her stomach. She caressed a thigh with her palm, the constant flexing of the muscules there indication she was doing well in feasting on the woman’s sex, other palm sneaking between those trembling legs to press a fingerpad against Wolf-kissed’s entrance, teasing a bit with a push inside, seeing how the woman reacted to the full stretch of a familiar long digit inside of her.

“Fuck! Yes, yes!…Gods…”, the wonderful sigh Eivor gave made the priestess close her eyes, focusing on all the sounds leaving that gorgeous mouth as she started to love on the bundle of nerves, so raw from relentless attention from before. She moaned at how well inner-walls squeezed at her finger, so easily she curled and twisted, pumped it back and forth inside of the panting warrior. Her body shifted on the robes and grass, own thighs soaked from arousal, pussy aching for touches that she refused herself a while longer in favor of fucking the other with a second finger in and out, bending to brush up against the warrior and soft, eager lips kissing and sucking on that sensitive nub.

Between loud and needy pleas for the priestess not to stop and to let her cum and the bout of swearing and whimpering, Eivor closed her eyes and threw her head back against the furs at the delicious curling of those long fingers inside of her and the faintest of bites with soft lips to her clit that made her arch and finally cum with a long sigh. A sound that prompted the younger one to open her eyes, pools of lust watching the way Wolfsmal’s powerful jaw hung open with erratic pants and whinpers, the deep crimson color on her cheeks so beautiful, round breasts gleaming with sweat as her chest frantically heaved while the priestess’ head was squeezed by a pair of powerful but shaky thighs trying to stop the assault on her twitching cunt as the woman lapped up every inch of soaked flesh again.

“N-no…f-fuck…”, Eivor whined and the vicious pull on the horn almost took the helmet off of the other but it did make the woman stop, pulling mouth away from the overly sensitive flesh between her thighs. A tiny moan left her at the sight of the priestess’ mouth and chin absolutely soaked, glowing with her juices and a thin line of saliva that long fingers wiped off on their way to an open mouth, the curl of a tongue over each of the two wet digits to lick them clean with a moan, the pushing of them past soft lips as glossy golden eyes closed with a deep hum made something in the shieldmaiden snap and she released a guttural growl.

Eyes widening at the deep frown from the warrior, the priestess’ thin hairs stood, goosebumps covering her skin at the sight of two hungry eyes piercing through her. Eivor continued to pant, muscles on that beautiful body still a bit limp from the orgasm but that did not stop the woman from tackling the younger one down, pinning wrists to the robes an bed of flowers next to the shrine. “Ulven min, så sterk…”, she moaned, held against the ground by powerful hands, feeling all of the weight of the other’s muscular body pressing on hers, scarred hips slotting between her wet thighs to give a slow roll, stealing a gasp from the smaller one.

“I want you.”, the shieldmaiden huffed, giving no time for an answer by crashing her mouth against the soft lips of the priestess. Squirming under Wolfsmal, the younger wrapped slender legs around her hips, urging another roll from the warrior, warm bodies brushing together, jewelry around ankles jingling with the buck from Eivor’s hips. Parting lips for her the smaller one allowed her to taste herself on that hot, sinful tongue, moaning softly against it and releasing a thin wrist to cover a soft breast with her palm instead, kneading at the other’s chest as hips eagerly grinded against hers.

Pulling away for breath, the priestess rolled her head to the side, offering the side of her neck to the warrior who latched mouth onto the warm skin, licking a wet spot to leave a love-bite on and then another and few more, feeling the other’s excited squirming under her body. “Ha meg! Vær så snill.”, the priestess sighed, a small movement from wide hips and the tightening of legs around Eivor making the blonde tug on an antler, a firm hold forcing the younger one to sit and then to stand, gasping at the heavy gaze given by the woman who led her around like cattle to stop in front of a tall wooden statue in the shape of Freyer. Thin gold eyes glancing up at the intricate carvings of the Goddess’ youthful features, mumbling prayers to it before she took a look over a shoulder, whispering softly: “Ulven min…?”, before a warm cheek met with the cool wood and golden details, a gasp leaving at hips pressing up against her ass, the deep growl into her ear from the warrior making her close her eyes with a deep moan.

Biting on her bottom lip she felt Eivor pushing her leg to the side, spreading thighs to slip a palm between, cupping the priestess'mound. “I am going to fuck you nice and hard while Freya watches.”, the raspiness of the warrior’s voice whispering that obscene promise into her ear while pulling down on a horn so she was forced to look back up at the statue, Gods! All that left the shorter woman’s mouth was a whimper, a plea for the blonde to do whatever she wished to her body, to ravage her over and over and make a mess out of her until she could not stand anymore, completely spent.

Wolfsmal chewed on her lower lip, caressing up the priestess’ thigh, squeezing hip and reaching for a soft breast again, toying with the weight and the hard nub, feeling the younger woman grinding her ass against her. She hissed down at the annoying cloth covering the back of the other’s neck when she tried to touch skin, pulling on the longer horn a few times to finally slip the damned helmet off, tossing it onto the grass, releasing long hair and pushing it off of a shoulder to then take a fistful of soft, dark, straight locks, pulling on them tight to earn a shaky breath from the eager one. “Please, my Wolf…”, the quiet plea from the small woman made her tug on the other’s hair again, pulling hip towards her with a slight slouch from the other, having to bend downwards to touch the top of a soft shoulder with her warm lips, kissing up the side of the priestess’ neck, covering the skin there in tiny marks to match the other side, growling into the bruises.

Soft mouth moved in silence, cursing quietly at the warm palm caressing down the front of her throat to give it a light squeeze, reaching for a breast on the way to her burning stomach and further below to slip between aching thighs, calloused fingertips touching the little nub and making the priestess moan, locks pulled on with a roll of Eivor’s hips against her ass.

“My love…oh…”, head drooped with a low sigh at the warrior’s fingers rubbing at her clit, palms resting on Freyja for support as legs started to shake. Slowly she felt those fingers move faster, applying more pressure to the throbbing nub, dipping lower to caress hot lips, the teasing of her twitching cunt earning the blonde a low moan. Smiling into the back of her ear, Wolfsmal chuckled and pushed a finger inside, the tight hold of the other on it making both moan, warm lower-halves still grinding together, the buck forwards from scarred hips against the roundness of the dark-haired’s ass making the priestess cuss, eyes widening at herself.

Eivor laughed softly at the embarrassed look from the other, pulling her finger out to circle the priestess’ clit to hear another swear and a small whine at the loss of fullness, an obviously amused smile pressed to the back of her neck, kissing softly at the warm skin. She pressed her palm downwards again, pushing an index finger past the younger woman’s twitching lips, length stretching tight inner-walls. A small moan left the tiny priestess at the curl of that finger, peeking over to the flushed warrior’s focused frown, warm breath fanning against her shoulder as she started to follow the pull and push of a slender finger into her dripping cunt.

“Wolf-kissed, please…”, she sighed and flexed her long fingers against the towering wooden statue, rubbing herself against the soft blonde curls between Eivor’s thighs and bucking hips forwards at the brushing of a digit against her soft inner-walls. “My wolf, please! I want another finger. I need more, please!”, it seemed that unlike the tall and pouty shieldmaiden, the short and flushed priestess had no issues being loud with her begging and judging from Wolfsmal’s groan, the eager submissiveness was so incredibly arousing.

The Wolf hummed against the back of the priestess neck, nuzzling towards a warm cheek and pushing a second finger into the smaller woman to be rewarded with a moan. Instantly she felt soft walls squeezing the width of both fingers, curling and spreading them to stretch the other, moving back and forth between twitching lips in a slow pace, letting her partner adjust to the feeling. A trembling arm reached behind to take the warrior’s cheek, pulling closer with a whimper, lips trying to press against Eivor’s. Her features softened and she moved closer, trapping the priestess between her muscular front and the statue as she leaned to let the woman kiss her, eagerly returning the affection.

Humming against the shieldmaiden’s lips, the smaller woman began moving her hips more, chasing the bit of rhytmn set by the blonde. A short tug of her hair made her break the kiss with a groan, feeling the top of her head stinging as Wolfsmal released it, touching the side of the priestess’ breast, squished against the wooden pillar but with a slight movement, free for the warrior to play with. Her thumb brushed against the hardened pink nipple, taken between rougher fingers, rolled and pinched and teased by a marred and skillful hand as the other was focused between her trembling thighs, skin feeling the warmth dripping down them.

Little by little the pressure at the pit of the priestess’ belly increased and with it so did the pace of Eivor’s fingers inside of her and the hot marred palm rubbing against the throbbing bundle of nerves, adding more fuel to the already scorching fire running in her veins and making the woman’s body ache. Her wide hips gyrated and twisted frantically, desperately trying to fuck herself on those long fingers thrusting in an out of her, curling, parting and brushing pads against her twitching walls, earning moan after moan aimed up at the watchful statue of the Goddess who smiled at her.

Wolfsmal was completely focused in returning the favor, carefully kneading a soft breast and moving her hand – it was a charming sight, the priestess thought; the tight frown, eyes darkened by desire, the little pink of a tongue licking over a bottom lip, the still flushed cheeks, sweat covering beautiful skin. When the Wolf looked up and made eye-contact with the panting one, she leaned back and felt an arm wrapping around her waist, caressing one hip to the other, whimpering up at the idol for Her blessing, finding it in two fingertips touching a particularly good spot, eyes closing with a deep moan. Eivor started a rougher pace, pushing as far as she could go, knuckle-deep in the woman’s sex, fucking every inch of twitching flesh, prodding at that softer spot inside that made the younger one curse.

“So close…my love…”, the priestess touched the hand caressing up her body, groping soft breast and toying with her nipple before sneaking around a throat, light and careful was the squeeze, a display of power with a growl into her ear that made her head feel floaty, a soft moan leaving the woman at Eivor telling her to quiet down and listen to the obscene sounds of the wet flesh between her thighs, teasing her about how much she was dripping all over herself. “Aah, m-my Wolf…”, she gave the warrior’s wrist a squeeze, palm traveling up to hold chin open, slipping past lips for the priestess to eagerly suck on two slender fingers.

Blue eyes narrowed with a hiss, a wide smirk forming on the blonde’s warm features at the deep humming the priestess was making as she curled a hot tongue around one of the Wolf’s fingers, tasting the faint iron and salt on the scarred skin. “You have such a good mouth, babygirl…”, Eivor whispered the compliment into her ear, the small shimmy from her hips making her chuckle. Rewarding the younger one’s skillful lips, she picked up the pace of her fingers, a gasp leaving the woman at the shallow thrusting, feeling a twisting in her belly that made her squeeze the warrior’s wrist, moaning loudly and shutting her eyes, feeling a wave wash over her body, pooling at the pit of her stomach.

“A-ah, w-wolf…f-fuck…”, a beautifully loud cry left her, mouth kept open by wet fingers, the other two moving a bit slower, helping the woman tip over the edge. The warrior offered kisses to the bruised skin on her neck, shoulder and back up to behind an ear. Suddenly the blonde halted her motions, a confused glance over a warm shoulder allowing the priestess to see Eivor’s form lowering, feeling kisses to her shoulderblades, down the length of her spine, lower-back and with a nimble slip between her legs, strong arms kept a tight hold on her wet thighs, lustful eyes looking up at the trembling youth, smirking wide and opening mouth to stick tongue out in a lewd and obvious suggestion.

“W-Wolf-kissed…”, the woman gasped, a deep blush on her flawless cheeks making her look so beautiful and when she giggled at the warrior’s smile, Eivor swore her frantic heart did a flip. Biting on her bottom lip the priestess allowed the blonde to pull her closer, head settling between drenched thighs, still shaky from the orgasm. Carefully the Wolf leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to the puffy lips, tracing affections up to the tiny nub, earning a shudder and a soft moan from her.

She called for the Wolf again and sighed at the warm mouth covering hot flesh in tender kisses, threading her fingers through the blonde’s hair and giving hips a short buck at the little flicking of a tongue against her clit. “My Wolf…oh…”, golden hairs are giving a soft pull, earning a small moan from the warrior. The priestess gives a slight jump, the sound coursing through skin, tickling in a pleasant way and making her give Eivor’s hair another pull and receiving another moan. Slowly she moved her hips, following the motion of the older one’s tongue rubbing up against her lips, licking at her clit and around it, eyes closing with a satisfied sigh.

Strong jaw worked between the priestess’ thighs, lips showering wet skin in tender kisses and small licks, turning head for mouth to suck on a warm spot close to her twitching cunt, leaving a colorful mark. With an exhale the younger one moved her hips again, quicker to meet the pace set by the blonde, to chase the width of a skillful tongue lapping up at her dribbling flesh, a soft kiss to her nub and a deep hum making her moan out the warrior’s name, biting hard on her lower lip at the little slip, hoping she had not crossed any limits.

Eivor’s eyes widened, the whole night she had been spoken to with nicknames so hearing the woman say her name was surprising and a lot more intimate. It made her features soften, looking up at the heaving priestess, eyes closed and mouth open in pure bliss, fingers in her messy hair and a hand on the statue for support. Wolfsmal thought she looked lovely, a bit of warmth forming in her chest at the cute little moan the other gave when she started to focus on her clit.

Arching towards the warrior’s mouth, the younger one felt a long finger slipping into her, a knot tightening in her stomach. Hips bucked desperately, rubbing hot cunt against the blonde’s tongue and lips, pushing a bit back to sink that finger further inside, the curling and twisting of it making her flushed face harden with a frown, feeling her warm thighs start to tremble with another orgasm, chanting Eivor’s name loudly and pleading for the beautiful woman to make her cum.

She did – with a deep rumble against the priestess throbbing clit and a curl against a familiar soft spot, the dark-haired let out a long sound and stilled, hand squeezing blonde hair as she heaved and whimpered, feeling legs grow weak. A firm hold on them helped her stay secure and eases the trembling, the little soft kisses to her thigh earning a tired smile from her. She felt a warm touch on her shaky hand, looking down at the proud warrior gesturing for her to settle back on the robes and bed of flowers, seeing her rest against the large smooth stone shrine and joining the blonde by covering a muscular front with her softer body.

“You’re beautiful…”, Eivor cupped a red cheek and ran her thumb along the warm skin. Carefully the other leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to the warrior’s wet lips, parting hers for them to exchange a slow kiss, sharing in the taste of their mixed scents. Though the Goddess was most likely satisfied, the Wolf seemed to still have an appetite for more and with a squeeze to the other’s ass, Wolfsmal reached up to pull on a good length of dark hair, hissing: “I am not done with you, sætur. Turn around. On your knees. I want to fuck you again…”, and giving that long hair another pull.

“Å, ulven min…så feisty …”, the priestess let out a soft moan, eagerly taking orders from the tall warrior who smiled wide at the other’s timid glance as body turned around, blue eyes following the width of her smooth back down to the roundness of her ass, reaching out to give a cheek a good squeeze, earning a small huff from the woman. Carefully she settled between thick thighs full of scars, raising herself to show herself to the watchful shieldmaiden, twitching and glowing lips proof she was excited about indulging Eivor again.

“Good girl…”, the warrior hummed, caressing down to a thigh, pushing thumb against wet folds, feeling the priestess tense at the touch. Sighing she slipped a palm between her own legs, knowing she would not need much attention to her wet cunt after getting off on eating the woman out. Still, Eivor gave her own clit a few rubs, watching the young one curiously glance over a shoulder to see what she was doing, gasping at the hungry starewas given by the flushed warrior.

The priestess squeezeed the fur and robes below her, watching the shieldmaiden touch herself, closing gold eyes when a thumb caressed up her folds again. With just a few touches she started to writhe and move her hips, looking back at the muscular woman, licking lips to part them with a needy whimper. “Please fuck me, Eivor…”, she saw the warrior’s glossy eyes widen once more at the use of her actual name, the almost cutesy innocent look on the younger one’s face making the blonde growl and adjust her position, settling a strong leg over the other’s, the warmth so close to woman’s cunt doing the rest as the dark-haired squirmed back until their wet lips met, a sensual moan leaving both.

“Just like that…good…”, Eivor gave her powerful body a little twist, feeling flesh sliding against the other’s, wet and warm. The priestess whined, doing the same with her muscles still feeling like mush, rolling against the warrior’s cunt with her own. “Fuck…”, the shieldmaiden moaned, gripping the woman’s legs and urging her to give another roll, chasing the movement with her hips, foot pushing down on the bed of flowers to aid her.

“Eivor! Fuck!”, it seemed shame had been tossed off the cliff and the priestess had no issues in swearing loud and clear. No doubt Freyer would not be upset with the woman’s filthy mouth when she was doing her best in making the ritual a productive one. Gods, with how much energy the Wolf had, no doubt Spring would be fruitful for everyone in the village. Well, that thought was rather sweet but fleeting, replaced by the raw need to focus on the moving of her hips, the deep primal chasing of any relief by rubbing herself against the warrior’s cunt, nudging throbbing clits together in desperation, filling the air with deep sighs and curses.

Their chests heaved and fought for any breath, hearts racing as they fucked each other under the blanket of stars and lit torches illuminating their sweaty bodies and offering their skins a warm glow. Almost in sync, in perfect unison they pushed against each other and moaned, caressing dripping flesh, twitching and eager for contact. Closing glazed-over eyes they focused on moving their hips, pressing their cunts together over and over, building pressure in their stomachs, a loud moan leaving the priestess at the sinking of nails into her thigh, pulling on the softness to make her move a little faster, add a little more friction, making the Wolf hiss and push harder against the grass and flowers.

“Eivor, my love!”, the priestess lowered her head, the strength in her body starting to falter along with her pace, practically letting the warrior do as she pleased to her needy cunt. She was so close and little by little she felt herself unable to speak, merely moaning and whimpering, the only coherent sound leaving her being Eivor’s name and she shouted it loud and proud into the sky and into the earth and each time she did she was rewarded with deep grunts and tiny curses.

“Eivor!”, she moaned, squeezing eyes shut, a few short rubs of her clit and she sobbed, arms and legs trembling with another release as Eivor continued to move, the overwhelming heat from the woman’s sex seeping onto her cunt and with a couple of rolls, body slumped back against the ground, a deep, drawn out sigh leaving the shieldmaiden and followed by a soft moan and quiet whimpers from the small priestess.

There was a moment of silence between the two, just their heavy breathing and whispered curses filled the air. Eivor lay with a smile on her flushed features, the priestess’ frown softening with the relaxing of aching muscles, finding it hard to move too much with how weak legs felt. The Wolf-kissed sighed and moved a bit closer, laying on the mess of furs and cloth, palm caressing the woman’s back as she flopped into two strong arms, wrapping hers around the blonde’s neck.

“My Wolf…”, she kissed the warrior’s jawline, tracing lips up to Eivor’s, offering a slow and tender kiss. A small hum left Wolfsmal, pulling the woman as close as they could be, heaving chests pressed together, a thigh in-between slender legs, arms holding her safe.

“Hmm, was that good?”, the shieldmaiden asked, lips peppered in soft kisses by the priestess. All of that affection made her feel so warm and wanted, mind certainly a little distant for her to ask anything more.

The younger one giggled, pressing a longer kiss to the scar on Eivor’s upper lip. “So good…you did so good. My Wolf, you’re a wonderful lover…”, her mouth started to linger against the warrior’s lips, kisses lasting a bit longer, hands caressing up muscular arms, fingers threading through messy hair, undoing the braids to let Wolfsmal feel more comfortable. “So passionate and so…”, she hummed into the kiss, scratching the woman’s scalp down to the little spot on the tattooed side that the Wolf-kissed seemed to enjoy so much.

“What a wonderful ritual. Freyja will be pleased…”, the dark-haired smiled at Eivor, though it soon turned into a soft frown at the warrior’s pout. With a sigh, palm touched a scarred cheek and she hummed; “What’s the matter, my love? You look concerned…”

Mouth parted with the desire to ask questions about the mysterious woman, finding it hard to feign joy at knowing she would most likely not see her again but the warrior closed her lips and forced a smile as not to worry the other. “Do I have to leave then? Now that the ritual is done…”, she mumbled, feeling a bit sad at having to leave the exhausted woman on her own.

“…”, the priestess smiled, caressing the deep line on Eivor’s left cheek. She whispered, “Stay. You can stay as long as you wish. Here with me. While I touch you so nicely after such a beautiful moment. Would you like that, Eivor?”, pulling the blonde down for a kiss.

Eivor nodded at the woman with a pout on her face, feeling the other squirming and pulling on her, placing her head over soft chest, listening to the calm, slow heart-beat while the priestess caressed her cheek, ran fingertips through her hair and massaged her back.

Again her mouth opened, too many questions running through her mind but she forced herself to be quiet and not ruin the peaceful night, blinking up at the sky and mumbling about how nice the sight was. The tiny priestess agreed, albeit with a tiny pout herself at the notion of how little time they had left, placing her soft palm over Eivor’s heart, whispering prayers to Freyer, feeling the warrior relax with a soft breath, closing eyes to enjoy their tender moment while it lasted…

…before the shieldmaiden was eventually called away by the few elders into a warm hut different from the beautiful woman’s, the warrior peering over her broad shoulder at the dark-haired offering a light and tender smile, swearing she saw a bit of longing in those vivid golden eyes before she disappeared into a smaller hut.

And in those short seconds she was covered in a thick blanket and being led out into another hut to wash herself of the only physical reminder of what had happened, Eivor looked back at the large statue of Freyja and empty shrine and felt rather…lonesome.


End file.
